


Under the London Moon

by UnsaidWharf



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsaidWharf/pseuds/UnsaidWharf
Summary: Henry has been feeling stressed lately, so Robert tries to cheer him up with something special.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Under the London Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ship Fanfiction! If you want, tell me what you think of it!

The Society was filled with the sound of its Lodgers bustling about and working on their various projects, research on fantastical beasts and whimsical botany. The squeaks and thumps throughout the corridors and rooms were the daily wake-up call for Dr Robert Lanyon and Dr Henry Jekyll, the men who ran the establishment.

The pair pushed open the grand doors that led into the building and were immediately greeting by the residents.

“Oy, Doctors, a fine mornin’ innit?”

“Hello Jekyll and Lanyon! May I have a word with you Jekyll?”

Henry stepped to the side and chatted with the Lodger, who quickly remarked about how they were having trouble cooperating with the big telescope which was installed recently. Henry nodded.

“I’ll take a look at it when I find the time. Thank you for telling me.”

Lanyon waited for Jekyll to join him by his side and they continued to walk to and up the staircase. It was too early for them to think of anything noteworthy to chat about, so they just continued in professional silence.

They both entered Dr Jekyll’s office and sat down. Tomorrow taxes were due, and they had to get to work.

Hours passed and Henry sat in his office, slouched over a teetering pile of documents, bills, and other papers. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. 

“Really?” He said to no one in particular, “The amount they charge these day for equipment rental. Absolutely ridiculous. Do we need to host more sponsorship meetings?”

Robert, who had been sitting with him and working on his own stack of paperwork, glanced at the furious man and furrowed his brow. “No need to think like that. We’re FINE Henry.” He noticed the weary and weak complexion of his friend, “Are you getting enough rest? You look dreadful”

Henry looked at Robert, “Er. I got enough necessary. I’m fine, I swear”

“Yeah.. Yeah..” Robert responded with disbelief. He began to think. Both him and Henry were at their wits end with the drama of the Lodgers that seemed to growing every time a new one was introduced. It was almost like a hobby of Henry’s to collect every passionate soul that shared his passion for learning. He felt responsible for them, and his wits and charm did not falter in the face of a challenge. Perhaps he needed a break. Aha! That’s just what he needed. They both needed a break.

Robert’s mind raced and then settled on the perfect plan. He rose from his chair and winked at Henry, “Don’t worry Henry, I something planned that you’ll like”.

“What?” Henry looked confused.

“Wait there”. Lanyon hurried out Henry’s office and nearly flew straight to his destination. The sky outside was pink and grey, as the billowing smoke from the chimneys and the sunset swirled together like pigments of paint in a cup. The streets of London attracted a different crowd, one full of lively folk ready to drink till they hit the floor in the city’s local bars.

As the awfully excited gentleman bolted down the stairs, he landed at the door of the kitchen. Rachel, the Society’s cook, was seen inside dancing about to a unheard tune as she mixed frostings and adjusted pastries on a tray. 

“Oh! Dr Lanyon! Wasn’t expecting you down here. Was just making some treats for the lot, you all have been working so hard on your.. science stuff! Rather fascinating things they do.” Rachel was in a rather cheery mood, which wasn’t unusual as she always perked up she got to bake sweet things. It was her specialty.

“Good evening Rachel. I was hoping for a bit of a favor?” Robert asked with a great amount of politeness and a little bit of eagerness.

“Well alright then. What do you need?”

“Do you think you can whip up a plate of biscuits and jam for me please? Actually, make it two.” He was going to make this night unforgettable. 

Rachel sighed and swiveled around to finish frosting the last of her pastries. “Why Robert, you’re lucky I got some biscuits and jam left over. May I ask, what is it for? It’s not like you to ask for this kind of stuff, especially 2 plates of it.” She remarked as she spread strawberry jam on two plates of biscuits with skill and ease. 

“Well, hm”. He trusted Rachel with many things and they were close friends, so he might as well tell her. “I’m gonna treat Henry to a nice evening on the rooftops! I know the perfect place for it, has the most beautiful view. You’ve seen how stressed he is lately, I think it’s time we take a break.” 

Rachel stared at him with a sense of smugness and excitement in her eyes. She was privy in the matters of her coworkers and knew what was going down. “So... it’s a date night?”

“GOOD HEAVENS NO!” Robert said, embarrassed. Henry was his good friend, and he was just gonna have a relaxing night with him.. staring at the sunset and drinking wine with biscuits... chatting about their futures... staring into each other’s eyes lovingly- WAIT HOW DID THAT THOUGHT GET THROWN IN THERE. He certainly admired the man, he was absolutely brilliant andwas heavily motivated, nearly works himself to death. He’s also very attractive, with his crimson eyes, his perfect hair, and the fresh smell of peppermints that follows him wherever he goes. “W-Well, it’s just going to be a friendly hangout. Between friends.” He stuttered as he face grew hot.

Rachel knew to stay off the topic as to not pry, though she was tempted to, “Here’s your biscuits, go get your man.” She winked at him. There had always been some sort of thing between Lanyon and Jekyll that implied that both of them had feeling for each other. She was each of their closest confidants in terms of secrets, and each of them separately discussed their thoughts on workplace relationships with her. She was able to pick up on their connection, as she had a eerie ability to pick up on others emotionsand get their origin down to a T.

Lanyon ignored her comment and sloppily took the plates from the counter and began the journey to the rooftop. He wound up and down the stairs whipping in and out of hallways. The Lodgers who were still up and about going on with their business looked at him with interest and confusion, wanting to question what got the Doctor so excited, but deciding to keep to themselves, not wanted to disturb him. He ran to fetch a bottle of fine wine and 2 delicate glasses, and he hastily placed next to the platters of biscuits that lay near the edge of the roof.

Meanwhile, another commotion was going about.

Jekyll sat alone in his room placing his hand on his head in annoyance. 

“Look here Hyde. I don’t know WHAT I’m waiting for but I’m sure as hell not gonna just let you take control and hop out of here. I know it’s getting late and your turn has already begun but PLEASE just this once let me have tonight. I feel as though Lanyon has something special planned.”

The smaller and blonder man was floating in the mind space of Dr Jekyll in a blue ghostly manner. “Well look at you. Henry’s taking over the night shift now eh? Of course not you bloody fool! It’s my time!”

“Please Edward just this once. I-I’ll let you out extra early for tomorrow! Hell, I’ll give you a whole week of added time to do your,, whatever you do!” He pleaded, his head practically pressed against the table.

Edward Hyde may have been known to become fussy and impatient when his turn in the world was delayed, when the sun slipped beyond the horizon and the moon came out to replace the sky with its own glow. He looked forward to this, his own time in his own vessel, a night full of brawls and as many sins one can possibly squeeze into a couple hours of true freedom, pure bliss that temporarily unchains him from his shackles, his dreary reputation he has as a Doctor, a leader, an overall gentleman, Henry Jekyll. But he couldn’t resist a good deal. Who could?

“Well..” Edward began, choosing to lose his ghost appearance and switch to something more abstract. He flicked across reflective surfaces, gaining complete control over the mirrors with a crescent moon smile and grinning eyes. The glass turned into a bright green mosaic. “Er. Um,” he strained his voice and then sighed, “FINE. Just this once”.

“I knew you’d come around!” Henry breathed, relieved he managed to convince his rowdy counterpart to cooperate before Lanyon returned to him. “Thank you, really. I’ll keep to my word.”

“Heh. You owe me that at least” Hyde was once more a blue transparent form of himself, fiddling with his nails and sassily making glances at Jekyll, “Might as well stick around. See what this is all about.”

“Yes..” Henry once again returned to a more relaxed position in his chair, folding his hands and looking impatiently at the door. “Any minute now.”

Lanyon looked at his layout with a puff of pride in his chest. Henry was going to love this, he could tell.

He hurried down the stairs once again and slowed his steps as he reached Henry’s office. He came to a halt at the door and knocked to make sure it was alright for him to enter again.

*Thump thump*

“There he is!” Henry whispered with excitement and a little bit of fear, as he barely knew the cause of Lanyon’s sudden outburst. Henry was in fact very smart, so he has some idea. Something about him being overworked? Oh. He shouldn’thave.

“Henry?”

“Do come in”

Lanyon opened the door and saw Henry inside with a look of impatience that was attempting to be clouded by his charm. “Why hello. May you please be kind as to follow me to the roof?” Lanyon said in a mocking tone that he only used at formal parties his father hosted. The partygoers always responded in the same manner, not noticing how sarcastic his original comment was meant to be. He was quite good at putting on a facade. This always made Henry chuckle.

“It would be an honor, sir.” Henry replying in the same manner, stifling a giggle. He could always count to Lanyon to surprise him in wonderful ways.

The pair walked wordlessly up the coil of steps that led to the top of the building. This was a frequent place that Rachel liked to visit, and she would often be found humming and sitting dreamily as she ran her hand along the railing of the roof. But not tonight, tonight it was their turn.

Henry stared at Robert, who’s gaze remained ahead of him, looking proud and nervous. They reached the roof and Henry gasped as he saw the things laid out for them.

“Oh... oh Lanyon. You didn’t have to. But really, this is wonderful. I..”

Lanyon raised a finger to keep him from refusing and gestured for him to sit down. “Just tonight. Tonight is our night.”

“Er,” Henry said reluctantly but then cautiously stepped forward and around the plates and glasses to seat himself next to Robert, “I do suppose I can’t refuse. Thank you Robert. Really.”

Robert daintily picked up a biscuit and took a bite, staring at the outline of London and the sky, now spilling over with stars and the far away feeling of the cosmos. Henry started at him affectionately, he couldn’t help it. Robert was so eager to help him out, he put together this just for him. He didn’t know where he would be without him. Though it was so simple, a snack with a friend, it felt like a sea of calm has washed over him. Robert looked remarkable, his defining cheeks, his stern but gentle eyes, the way he did something so simple as eating a biscuit so elegantly. He really was a true gentleman.

Henry lifted his glass of wine and poured them both a glass, then raised glass towards Robert. “A toast. To tonight”.

Robert slowly brought his glass up to Henry’s and they clinked together. “To tonight”.

They sat together and talked about many things. They talked about their favorite shops for herbs, about their ideas for cleaner streets, their opinions on current figures and how hilariously bad they did their jobs. The night felt like it could go on forever and not a thing would fade, they could chatter endlessly and no topic would get old, no biscuit would go stale.

After hours passed, they found their fingers gently brushing up against each other, but it was such a joyful feeling of being together like this in the mile-a-minute world they lived in that they felt if they let go, they would lose the feeling. The shadow of Henry morphed from a long silhouette that fed on the lights of the city into the shape of his counterpart, the infamous Mr Hyde. The shadow bent around the structures of the roof with a spectacular performance only Henry could see, and the outline of the darkness landed at a wall and pressed up against it in a lazy fashion, until it noticed what was going on.

“Oh this!” Edward muttered, looking at the two men who slowly but surely were clasping each other’s hands tighter and more romantically, “This is something alright!” He wasn’t going to pass the change to become the wingman of a lifetime.

“Oy Henry,” He chuckled, only slightly startling the man, “Seems like the perfect time for a kiss, eh?” He grinned and gestured vaguely toward Robert, who was oblivious of Henry’s heightened attentiveness to a unknown source, and adjusted his posture to a more amused lean.

Henry sat in thought and concluded now was as good of a time as ever. There was just such a good feeling in the breeze. He sensed this was right. He hesitated and then raised to hand to get Robert’s attention.

“Um, well,” He began, “Lanyon.” He spoke slowly, making sure to choose the right words, “Do you think we should...” be pointed back and forth awkwardly from his lips to Robert’s.

Robert was startled by his bold move, giving Henry’s history of being too thick in the skull to understand romantic gestures, such as the subtle hints Lanyon made at him ever since their college years. “Why, it would certainly be alright with me.” He said, trying to sound alluring as supposed to his actual response with was more of a squeak of joy. “Now?”

“..Yup!”

Henry and Robert leaned forward in sync. Their biscuits were devoured and their wine barely touched. The shadow of Hyde crossed his arms and nodded in approval, disappearing back into the minds-cape as to give them privacy. Their lips embraced and they closed their eyes, savoring the moment. The night was perfect, the air crisp and chilling on their ears and necks, but the warmth of the gathering was as strong as ever. The moon shone tenfold brighter and the streets simmered down, as if to give a pocket of tranquility. Tonight was their night.


End file.
